Who is Hadrain Williams?
by Nerdlover101
Summary: Hadrain was in his 7th year when he caught James Potter’s attention. (Crossover won’t happen till later in the story. Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry if this sucks this is my first fanfictions and is awful at writing.

**Chapter 1:**

Hadrian was in his 7th year at Hogwarts when he gets James Potters's attention.

Hadrian was getting ready for his NEWTS and as a Ravenclaw, he was a little stressed. So when the marauders decide to prank the Ravenclaws he was beyond pissed. So he may have pranked them back a couple of times. But he didn't catch James' attention in tell he was seen defending Severus Snape in the library from some purebloods that looked scared for their life knowing that Hadrian was powerful enough that their parents would disown them for making him an enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

When James Potter confronted Hadrian about spending time with Severus. Hadrian was confused about why did it matter, he didn't know James or care to know him. He knew the rumors about him being a bully and was in love with Lily Evans. And when he started to say how "Snivellus" was a bad influence on his innocent muggleborn mind. Which confused Hadrian even more, wasn't James a pureblood? Surely he had to hear about him, he knew other pureblood children had been informed about him but was James that disconnected to his Lord father that he wasn't informed too?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

So Hadrian sat James down and began to explain. How he was a pureblood and how he was on the grey side of the faction. Then Hadrian goes on how it was unfair on both the light and dark sides of magic.

A couple of weeks later you could see James and Hadrian hanging out. Those weeks turn to months and you could still see that James and Hadrian were still hanging out but something was different. In those months Hadrian thought that maybe James didn't like Lily anymore so he let James do things that people do in relationship and James even told him that they were in a relationship. They were in that kind of relationship for about 4 months when Hadrian walked in on James and Lily making out. Hadrian knew that there were rumors about them but he thought it wasn't true. He could tell by the way Lily looked at him she knew what she did. Hadrian didn't start crying, no he got angry he shot out to non-verbal curses that made them tell the truth to whomever they were lying to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

A couple of weeks later, Hadrian knew something was draining his magic. But he didn't trust Pomfrey wouldn't tell Dumbledore. So he hired a private healer. When Hadrian got the news, he was thrilled. He was pregnant. Hadrian knew that male pregnancy was rare and risky. He also knew that he needs the father's magic but that wasn't happening. So he went to the next best thing. Sirius Black, James' blood and magic sworn brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Hadrian knew he had informed Sirius without James getting suspicious. Even though he wasn't friends with Sirius, he was with Remus. Hadrian knew Remus might have known what was wrong with him by his strong sense. As soon as Hadrian got Remus alone, he asked if he knew what was wrong with him and if he did could he help him. Immediately after finding out, he did Hadrian asked if he could help him try to explain it to Sirius so he could take some of his magic because he and James were blood and magic brothers. Remus quickly agreed because of the situation.

As soon as Remus returned with Sirius, Hadrian started to explain. That Hadrian would be the need of his magic because he has a little bit of James magic in him, that it would be enough. Sirius saw that it was important and quickly agreed. Once everything was situated with Sirius, Hadrian began to make plans to leave Hogwarts and how to deal with magical inheritance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The first thing Hadrian did was mail Gringotts asking for some of his properties with livable houses. Then he mailed the ministry asking to graduate early as he was all ready done with his NEWTS. As Hadrian for their replies, he started to worry about his inheritance. Would it affect the baby? Hadrian knew that being heir to three families will affect his inheritance. Hadrian was the heir of the Sayre and Slytherin family from his many time's great grandmothers Martha and he didn't know where is Ravenclaw's blood came from but he was heir to that family too. And Hadrian knew from reading a book in the Ravenclaw vault that it was a great possibility that he would become a seer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

After everything was confirmed, Hadrian went to go see Severus, to explain that he would be leaving and would like to stay in contact with each other. Severus agrees quickly not wanting to lose his best friend. After that Hadrian went to go meet with the Lord and Lady Potter to ask them to erase his baby from their tapestry so James would find out. And when James has children Hadrain's child wouldn't be heir so James couldn't claim the child. Lord and Lady Potter didn't want to agree but Hadrian told them he would allow them in his child's life as grandparents as Hadrian's parents were dead. They agreed after that wanting to have a grandchild to spoil and love.

_**What should Hadrian have?** _

1) **_Girl_ **

2) **_Boy_ **

3) **_Identical Twin Boys_ **

4) **_Identical Twin Girls_ **

5) **_Boy and Girl Twins_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

After Lord and Lady Potter agreed, Hadrian felt a wave of relief wash over him. Now James couldn't get Hadrian's baby without going through Hadrian. So the last weeks at Hogwarts, Hadrian was floating on clouds. Ready to begin his family and be away from Dumbledore and James.

Hadrian was ecstatic. It was his last day at Hogwarts, his friends were ready to deal with James when he was away and his little baby was getting bigger. The healer told him in a couple of weeks his baby will big enough to find out the gender. Hadrian was thrilled to find out if he would have an heiress or heir. His stomach is now getting rounder by the second.

**_What should Hadrian have?_ **

1\. **_Girl_ **

2\. **_Boy- 3 votes_ **

3\. **_Identical Twin Boys_ **

4\. **_Identical Twin Girls_ **

5\. **_Boy and Girl Twins_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Voting is now done.**

**(TimeSkipe)(TimeSkipe)(TimeSkipe)(TimeSkipe)(TimeSkipe)(TimeSkipe)(TimeSkipe)(TimeSkipe)(TimeSkipe)(TimeSkipe)(TimeSkipe)(TimeSkipe)(TimeSkipe)**

Hadrian was proud today was the day. He was going to find out the gender of his baby. Hadrian made sure he followed everything that was in the book "What to do when you are pregnant" to make sure his baby is healthy. He made sure to named Helen that his mother was friends with before her death, Hadrian goes to her for everything health-related. After everything situated and they said their greetings, Helen got straight to the point. Everything was great with the baby and if Hadrian would like to know the gender. Immediately Hadrian said yes. Hadrian was ready he has been waiting 20 weeks and now it is here he was having a BOY. Hadrian was excited he was going to have an heir, a warrior, a prince! After gathering his things to leave he ran into to someone he never thought he would.

**_Who did Hadrian run into?_**

**_Comment about who you think_**


	10. Chapter 10

We hit double digits!!

**Chapter 10:**

Once Hadrian meets the stranger's eyes he was dazed. The stranger was transparent and looked like he stepped out of history. He tried to form a word to speak to the handsome stranger, but Hadrian was breathless. And when Hadrian finally found the words the man disappeared.

Hadrian was left standing there like a weirdo. But he knew he had to go home before it got cold, so he quickly left. As his inheritance drew near, Hadrian pushed the mysterious stranger to the back of his mind. Hadrian was worried. He knew that his friends were trying it less stressful in the house, but Hadrian can't help but worry. Worry for his baby, his magic, his inheritance, and that mystery man.

**_Oh no! Hadrian is getting worried about his magicaly inheritance!_**

**_And Yoah! Hadrian fianlly meet his love interest. _**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

In less than three Hadrian would be in his inheritance. After scouring his Ravenclaw vaults he found out that his inheritance would only give his baby a sensibility to magic. After finding that out Hadrian fell boneless in relief. So he started to schedule the things he will do after his inheritance. First is to check the baby, then Hadrian will go Gringotts and get a blood test to find out what inheritance he has gotten and who would his mate be. After Hadrian will take a long nap.

Not realizing the time, Hadrian fell his knees in pain. He quickly sent his nightjar Patronus to Severus in the hope of having a quick reply. And not even a minute later Severus was running into the room. Severus quickly helped Hadrian up to his feet and brought him to his bed in hope of having some comfort, then quickly called the others and waited.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **

Before Hadrian even opened his eyes he felt a sharp pain in his mind. He slowly opened his eyes to see his room. Hadrien didn't even attempt to sit up so he waited until his friends came knowing they would have an alarm on him. Not even a minute later all his friends and the healer came running in. Severus gave him a potion to help soothe his pain. The first thing Hadrian asked is if his baby was okay. After it was confirmed that his baby was alright, all of Hadrian's friends helped him into a sitting position. After 2 hours Hadrien was feeling better so he and his friends got ready to go to Gringotts.

_**What should Hadrian's inheritance be?**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Hadrian arrived at Gringotts with a pop. He immediately asked for his account manager Blordak. Once in front of his manager, he demanded an inheritance test. Hadrian then dropped three drops of blood on the paper Blordak put in front of him and waited. Slowly words appeared on the paper.

**Hadrian Williams**

**Age: 18 **

**Mother: Belle Sayre**

**Father: Charle Ravenclaw**

**Heir of houses: Sayre, Ravenclaw, Slytherin**

**Heir of apparent: Gaunt**

**Creature: Wood Nymph and Seer**

**Mate: Finn Mikaelson**

**Unborn Baby: Son**

Hadrian wasn't really surprised by part of his creature inheritance but he was surprised by his mate. He like anyone in the magic community has heard of the Mikaelson family. Kol was the only Mikaelson that was actually welcomed in their community though. But Finn, there really wasn't much about Finn in their books. They have books on Freya, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and of course Niklaus but they really don't mention Finn though.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

As soon as Hadrian arrived home he immediately told his friends. He explained to his friends that even though he was surprised about Finn being his mate it made sense because he keeps on seeing a transparent person who he now knows is Finn. But he was a little worried because all he could find that mentioned Finn was that his know state was daggered. And all Hadrian could think about is how to convince the Hybrid King, the most feared supernatural to release his mate from his slumber.


End file.
